elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Edla
|Base ID = }} Edla is a Skaal found in the Skaal Village. Until the quest "The Fate of the Skaal" has been completed, she is one of the villagers working on the temple around the Wind Stone. Interactions Nikulas' Future Edla asks the Dragonborn to talk to her son Nikulas about his dreams of becoming an adventurer, and convince him to stay in the village with her instead. If the Dragonborn succeeds in doing so, she will reward them with Ingredients. Dialogue "It's been many winters since my husband returned to the All-Maker, but my heart still aches from the loss." :What have you got for sale? "Among other things, I have some fresh bread I baked this morning and vegetables from Finna's garden." :Who do you trade with? "Many hunters pass through our village, and sometimes the Dark Elves of Raven Rock visit us. They bring us things from their homeland that we can't find on the island, such as spices, fine cloth and ores that we cannot mine here. It's true we Skaal prefer a simpler life than some, but we do still enjoy a luxury from time to time." Conversations The Black Book Frea: "Father, you must not do this. That book is... wrong. Evil. Against everything that you have taught me my whole life." Storn: "I must, Frea. It is the only way to free Solstheim forever from Miraak's shadow. There comes a time when everything must change. Nothing that lives remains the same forever. Do not fear for me, my daughter. This is the destiny that the All-Maker has laid out for me." Frea: "I stand beside you, father, as always." Storn: "I am ready for whatever the foul master of this book has in store for me." Hermaeus Mora: "At last, the Skaal yield up their secrets to me." Storn: "You... liar... gah! ... I won't... not... for you..." Frea: "Father! No, stop!" Frea: "Do something!" Hermaeus Mora: "Dragonborn, you have delivered me the gift I requested. In return, I keep my promise, as befits a Prince of Oblivion: I give you the Word of Power that you need to challenge Miraak. You will be either a worthy opponent or his successor, as the tides of fate decree." Frea: "Father! What have you done! Go. My father sacrificed himself so that you could destroy Miraak and lift his master's shadow from the land. Go, then. Kill Miraak. Do not fail." Fanari Strong-Voice: "Goodbye, old friend. We will miss you, but do not worry. Frea will guide us well, thanks to you." Deor Woodcutter: "Frea... I'm sorry." Baldor Iron-Shaper: "I... uh... you'll be missed, old man." Oslaf: "You always protected us. I hope you find peace in the next life. Goodbye, old one." Aeta: "It can't be... please, All-Maker, send him back to us..." Wulf Wild-Blood: "Return to the All-Maker, old one. The Skaal will never forget your sacrifice." Finna: "May the All-Maker guide your soul to the next life." Edla: "We won't forget what you did for us, Storn Crag-Strider. Walk with the All-Maker." Morwen: "I don't really understand what you did, but I trust you did it for the good of the village. So... thank you." Yrsa: "Oh... so terrible. When will these dark times be over?" Tharstan: "By the gods... I've never seen anything like it... I, uh... I don't think this will go in my book." Nikulas: "Frea... what happened? What was that thing? I thought the village was safe now." Quotes *''"I gathered some plants that are useful for making potions, but I have other goods as well."'' -Asking what she has for sale *''"Among other things, I have some fresh bread I baked this morning and vegetables from Finna's garden."'' -Asking what she has for sale *''"Mostly things from the village or the land around it. Have a look."'' -Asking what she has for sale *''"I have goods to offer, if you have need."'' *''"I am grateful for your interest in my goods."'' Appearances * de:Edla es:Edla pl:Edla ru:Эдла Category:Dragonborn: Skaal Village Characters Category:Skyrim: Alchemists Category:Dragonborn: Quest Givers